


the creaking noise

by acrylicDynamo, o0JayWolf0o



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human/Troll Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meteorstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicDynamo/pseuds/acrylicDynamo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Rose, Terezi, Kanaya, and Vriska play a bootlegged troll version of Monopoly when they hear a weird creaking sound. Terezi and Vriska get up to investigate, and Dave is alone in his room.[On Hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jay for writing this with me. it started as a stupid fucking conversation about something thatll be revealed later on in the story lol! its really dumb though, this is just crack written like an actual fanfiction so, enjoy i guess.

Rose was in the meteor’s common room with the rest of the girls. Karkat was in his own room, excluding himself to read one of his novels. They were playing a bootlegged troll version of Monopoly, and Vriska was in the lead by a milestone. Laughter filled the room as they all played when suddenly a strange, faint creaking noise echoed through the vents. They all hushed, ears strained to listen to what the noise was.

Terezi sniffed loudly, though she was using her ears to listen. “What the hell is that?” she questioned.

Vriska creased her eyebrows, and answered, “I don’t fucking know. Should we look?”

Rose quirked an eyebrow, smirking deviously. “Oh, it’s nothing. Nothing at all, I’d say,” the god tier stated.

The rest of the room stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. Kanaya was the first to give in to her curiosity. “If you mind me asking, do you know what it is, and if so, what is making that noise?”

Rose snorted. “Not anything to worry about. I’m sure it’s just the meteor creaking, not anything serious.”

“But the meteor hasn’t creaked once in the past three years. Why would it start now?” Vriska challenged.

“I say we investigate!” Terezi exclaims, rising to her feet and sniffing the air.

Rose stands up, as well. “But we haven’t finished our game,” she reprimands.

Vriska shoots to her feet, indignant. “This game is for wigglers; it’s boring and pointless. We’ve been sitting on our lazy asses for three years now. This is the first exciting thing that’s happened. I don’t care what you think, but Terezi and I are going to find out!” With that, Vriska turned on her heel and marched out of the room, Terezi following close behind.

Rose sighed, hanging her head. “I’ve got to message Dave about this,” she muttered.

Kanaya cast an inquisitive glance her way but didn’t question it.

* * *

Dave sits up, pausing what he was doing, and checks his phone. He was surprised by the loud ding of his phone; his volume was turned up all the way. It was from Rose. Dave groaned, smacking a hand over his forehead in annoyance. What does she want? He was a little busy here.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
TT: Dave, come to the common room. Kanaya and I are discussing something important that we are willing to share with you.  
TG: what why  
TG: im kinda busy  
TT: Oh? With what, Dave?  
TG: uh  
TG: you know just my sick beats and all  
TG: gotta keep em rolling fresh you know lalonde  
TG: im a busy man  
TT: Right.  
TT: Anyways, as I was saying, unless you want Terezi and Vriska bursting into your room to force you to train, come to the common area with Kanaya and I.  
TG: shit  
TG: i mean i dont want them coming in  
TG: theyre a handful is what i mean  
TG: you know  
TT: Dave. Common room. Now.  
TG: whatever  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

Dave sat up, stretching his limbs. He decaptchalogued his god tier pajamas onto himself, standing up. He trudged out of his room, steering himself toward the common area.

As he enters the room, he sees Rose sit up and smooth out her dress. Kanaya is waving at him. He waves back and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “So. What’s the scoop?”

Rose is slightly confused for a moment before she regains her thoughts. “Oh, yes. The important thing. Right.”

Kanaya speaks up suddenly, knowing Rose was at a loss for words. “Well, Terezi and Vriska were heading your way. Lately, they’ve been… bothering us at a chance to practice for the final battle.”

Dave simply quirked an eyebrow at this. Whatever they were doing, he knew this was an obvious cover-up. He wanted to know. “...And?” he inquired.

Rose stepped backward, patting the couch behind her. “We all hate training, so I thought it would be the perfect time to pull you aside about something that seems to be bothering you lately.”

Dave was suddenly worried. He knew where this was going. Rose subtly smirked at him. He might’ve been poker-faced at the moment, but she knew that he was worried. She always seemed to know. At this time, Kanaya mumbled a half-hearted excuse and left the room, presumably to get some grubloaf.

“You haven’t been in your room much lately,” she began.

Dave cringed. “So what? Shouldn’t it be good that I’m not holed in my room like a rodent in the fucking dirt?”

Rose crossed her legs.“Yes, but it has come to my attention that it’s Karkat’s room. Not only are you always in his room specifically, I’ve certainly had my take of walking in on you two snuggling while making commentary on Good Luck Chuck. Many times, in fact.”

He put his head in his hands, fingers shoved under his shades to cover his eyes. In the process, this lifted his shades, shoving them onto his forehead. “Why is that a major concern of yours? I know you get off on prying into my personal life, but jeez, isn’t that a bit much?”

“I’m just asking, Dave. Am I not allowed to know?”

“Rose, seriously. Ask later or some shit when I have my everything sorted out, okay?” Dave stated, annoyed and ready to leave.

“You’ll have to talk about it eventually. But whatever makes you happy, brother dearest.”

“Right. See you.” Dave turns heel and absconds, feet thumping noisily against the cold metal of the meteor’s floor.

* * *

Terezi and Vriska had returned to the main room after a mere hour of disappearing to solve the ‘mystery’. Vriska was disappointed at the lack of answers she’d found, while

Terezi was just happy to go somewhere without being bored.

“Well, that was a complete and utter disappointment. Absolutely fucking nothing!” Vriska declared.

Kanaya, seated on the couch by Rose, stated, “Well, we did tell you it was nothing, Vriska.”

“Yeah, the sound stopped after only, like, five minutes!” Terezi proclaimed.

“But what was that fucking sound?”

“It was simply nothing to worry about,” Rose reassured, and it went unsaid that the discussion was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

Karkat’s eyes fluttered open, and, with a groan of disappointment, he blinks up at his ceiling. What the hell had woken him this time? He half-heartedly pushed himself out of his pile when he heard the same creaking noise he’d been hearing for a few perigees. He’d been woken from the little slumber he’d had multiple times, but when he’d gotten up to investigate, it’d stopped. Now, though, he knew it was Dave.

He stood up, stretching. He needed coffee before anything, though. If the noise stopped, he would just ask Dave what it was. 

Wandering from his block, he dragged his feet along the halls, letting his body move on autopilot. He’d explored the building for so long he knew it like the back of his hand. Finally, he reached the transportalizer that led to the common room and stepped on it, fully expecting someone like Vriska or Terezi to explode on him once he reached the area.

To his surprise, the room was deserted, with the exception of Kanaya. She was reading, her back to the coffee machine. The flash of white that was Karkat alerted her to his presence, and she greeted him with a simple, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Karkat muttered in response. He was thankful she hadn’t decided to strike up a conversation. He was tired and it was early. She went back to reading as he passed her, trudging to the coffee machine.

Nobody really knew how it worked, even after the three years they’d spent aboard the meteor. When you stood near it, you waited, and eventually, it would spit out a number of coffee cups. Where it got the coffee or the cups from, nobody knew, and nobody bothered to question it.

“Come on!” he shouted after a while, his impatience toward the machine growing. “Work, you fucking shit flinging imbecile!” He smacked the glass with his hand lightly. With a squeal, the opaque glass separating Karkat from his coffee slid open, allowing him to nab the cup. 

Kanaya didn’t spare him a glance as he stomped by. She was either too invested in her book or she didn’t care, and Karkat was inclined to believe the latter. 

With his coffee at the ready, he backtracked down the halls, sipping at his drink the whole way. As he neared Dave’s room, he noticed the creaking noise hadn’t ceased. It only proved to pique his curiosity further. 

At last, he reached the door that lead to Dave’s block, briefly rapping his knuckles on the door before pushing it open. “Dave, what the utter  _ fuck _ is that noise I’ve.. been..” Karkat cut himself off, locking up and dropping his coffee in the process. “What the fuck, oh my god!” Karkat screamed, turning around swiftly.

“Oh my god, oh my god, get the fuck out!” Dave yells, covering himself up with a blanket and blushing profusely. 

Karkat made the quick decision to slam the door and run back to his room. Once he’s inside, he locks his door, leaning his back on the door and breathing heavily.  _ Oh, god. _ He groans, covering his face with his hands. 

Dave slams his head onto his pillow, running a hand through his hair. Sighing, he gets up, walking over to his dresser and grabbing clothes. Once he’s put them on, he sits on his bed for a moment before noticing the mess of coffee on the floor. He exhales sharply, once again standing up and stretching, then decaptchalogued a rag. He bends over onto his knees and scrubs the mess off the floor after wiping his hands off, and captchalogues the wet rag.

When he’d finally finished cleaning the coffee from the floor and had taken the mug to put back into the common room later, he sits on his bed, running through the events that had just happened. His train of thought was interrupted when he got a notification from his phone. It’s Karkat.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
CG: LOOK.  
CG: I KNOW I JUST FUCKING WALTZED IN THERE AND ALL, NOT MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS LIKE A TWO-LEGGED HOOFBEAST ON CRACK AND  
CG: WELL.  
CG: WE BOTH KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY.  
CG: ANYWAY, DESPITE ME BEING GIVEN THE WONDERFUL GIFT FROM GOD HIMSELF OF SEEING WHAT YOU’VE DECIDED TO DO IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM ALL DAY, PROBABLY SCARRING *BOTH* OF US FOR THE REST OF OUR MISERABLE LIVES, THIS CHANGES NOTHING ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP.  
CG: IM SORRY.  
CG: BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD FUCKING LOCK YOUR DOOR NEXT TIME, YOU MAGGOT-BRAINED SHIT FLINGER!  
CG: I MEAN, WHO KNOWS WHO ELSE COULD HAVE JUST SAUNTERED IN THERE, VRISKA?! YOU *REALLY* SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS OUT BETTER, IF NOT FOR YOURSELF, THEN FOR US.  
CG: CONTRARY TO BELIEF, NOBODY *ACTUALLY* WANTS TO SEE THAT KIND REVOLTING SHIT!  
TG: haha oh my god man  
TG: i get up and check my phone and see an entire wall of gray text  
TG: maybe somehow somewhere if the world wasnt blown up a future president would be happy i said that  
TG: but uh  
TG: seriously   
TG: its not that big of a deal dont worry i guess  
TG: yeah ill lock my door sorry you had to bear witness to that and next time ill use a monster condom for my magnum dong  
CG: FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I AM GIVING SOMEONE A COMPLETELY SINCERE, EARNEST APOLOGY, AND YOU—SOMEHOW, BEYOND ALL EXPECTATIONS—MANAGE TO FUCK IT UP.  
TG: ok sorry  
TG: lets just forget this happened  
CG: YEAH, LIKE I WASN’T ALREADY GOING TO DO THAT.  
CG: OKAY.   
TG: ok  
TG:  
TG: are we still good or  
CG: YES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, *PLEASE* JUST LET ME FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED. I NEED TO GO TO THE ABLUTION BLOCK AND SCRUB MY GANDER BULBS OF THAT MENTAL IMAGE.  
CG: ANYWAY, DISREGARDING THAT PARTICULAR CLUSTERFUCK OF A SUBJECT.  
CG: I MIGHT BE IN CAN TOWN LATER TODAY.  
TG: i probably wont be there but ok  
CG: RIGHT.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--  


Dave had no intention of leaving his room. Of course, he  _ wanted _ to, he hadn’t seen Karkat (much less hung out with him) in days. However, he was much too embarrassed to fathom the thought of having an awkward conversation and pointedly avoiding the previous event that had taken place. 

Before he had the chance to lie down and mope, his phone buzzed again.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
TT: It has come to my attention that someone has quelled his curiosity, and regrettably so.  
TT: How are you feeling about that?  
TG: why does it matter  
TG: you know im just makin the bald man cry and suddenly BAM best bros at the door watching you weed whacking  
TG: choking the chicken  
TG: the five finger shuffle  
TG: lubing the tube  
TG: spankin the monkey  
TT: Enough.  
TG: yeah okay i was running out anyways  
TT: Anyways, it's mandatory that I ask; are you choosing to disregard his presence as of late, as is of the Strider custom?  
TG: no  
TG: i mean i want to but hes my best bro we can just pretend this shit never happened  
TG: like close your eyes timmy big man daves beating his meat  
TT: Right. I didn’t need that mental image either.  
TT: Regardless, it’s nice to know you aren’t going to ignore your blatant homoerotic desires for Karkat.  
TG: what no   
TG: rose come on im not gay you know this were just bros  
TT: If you say so.  
TT: I have a date with Kanaya to get to. I’ll see you later, Dave.  
TT: Maybe one day you’ll realize your feelings for Karkat are more than platonic.   
\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--  
TG: wow rude  
\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist  [TT] \--

#    
  
  



End file.
